How I died
by Nelly2560
Summary: This is a part of the ending from Maria's POV. English isn't my native language so bear with me. It's also my very first fanfic. I hope you like it. R&R please!


_**I don't own the characters nor the dialogue used in this fanfic. It's all from the movie 'The secret of Moonacre'  
_ **_

I could hear them as Robin and I came closer to the entry of the cave.  
"Your niece has failed!"  
"If you have harmed that girl in any way I'll…"  
Their voices and angry growls made me move faster. For a second I forgot that I was holding the only light that could show the way through the dark tunnels, leaving my new friend to stumble behind me. I had to get out of there though, before it would be too late.  
"Stop!" I shouted as I ran out of the cave. The four men below us all turned around.  
"No uncle, no!" I descended the stairs as swiftly as I could.  
"Father we got them!" I heard Robin say as he followed behind me. I stuck out my hand to show them the pearl necklace.  
"Maria, thank heavens." uncle said. Relieve showing clear on his face.  
"Give me the pearls." Coeur de Noir growled. He tried to grab them but I was able to pull my hand back, just in time.  
"Those damned pearls, they brought us nothing but heartache and grieve." said my uncle looking angry at the head of the de Noir clan.  
I turned to him, full of hate for the stupid pride I could still see in his eyes.  
"No uncle, it is not the pearls but the greed in our hearts which brings us this misery."  
There expressions changed at that. Was it understanding I could see now?  
"Father!" I heard suddenly. We all turned to see Loveday standing at the entrance of the amphitheater.  
"Why is there so much hatred in your heart?" she asked, her eyes filled with grief.  
"My daughter." I could hear him answer.  
"Don't you want to be free of this darkness imprisoning you?"  
"It is he! It is he!" Coeur de Noir responded, pointing an accusing finger at my uncle who in response stood taller, pride again radiating from his body.  
"Father!" Loveday shouted as she went to stand between the two men. "Benjamin" she said and took his hand. With a quick pull she made the two grab each other's hands. Much gentler she took my hand which was still holding on to the pearls and placed it on top of theirs. She smiled reassuringly at me before she let us go and took a step back.  
"Look" I said, gesturing at the moon that was rising and almost completely visible.  
"The 5000th moon. The curse is coming true. If you can sacrifice your pride" I told them, looking them both accusingly in the eyes. "we can save our families, we can save the valley."  
"You first." my uncle said.  
"No no, after you." Coeur de Noir replied.  
I sighed and shook my head. "I must do this myself." I said angrily while I pushed their hands away. I walked towards the edge and could feel them all looking at me. I felt confident though and didn't want to look around to see their doubt.  
As I reached the edge of the amphitheater I stuck the pearls up towards the moon.  
"At the 5000th moon, I, Maria Merryweather, Moon Princess of Moonacre, do remove the curse that darkens this valley. Take back what is yours!"  
I threw the pearl necklace away but before I knew what was happening, they came flying back. I catched them and looked at them, thinking of what to do. An idea struck me. I broke the necklace so the pearls wouldn't be stuck together anymore and threw them away again. They came flying back again, though this time they attached themselves to my dress. I tried to rub them away but it didn't seem to work. I looked at the moon for a second. There was not much time left so I did the only thing I thought would help. I stepped closer to the edge and took a deep breath. I was going to jump. It was possible that it wouldn't work but either way, the outcome would still be the same. If I jumped and it would work, I would be dead but my family and the valley would be safe. If I wouldn't jump, the 5000th moon would destroy all and I would end up dead anyway. I didn't want to go without a last look to my family and friends though so I turned around for a brief moment. They were all looking at me with a questioning look on their faces. All but Loveday, who held her hands in front of her mouth and had a shocked expression, as if she knew what I was about to do. I turned around again, took a deep breath and closed my eyes. All I had to do was take a step forward. And I did.  
"No! No! Maria! Maria! Maria!" I could hear them shouting. I could hear them all. Robin sounded like his heart was ripped out at the spot. My uncle's voice was full of disbelief and concern. And then there was Coeur de Noir. He sounded worried. I smiled to myself before I reached the water. Maybe this was the right choice, I thought. And then I felt the cold. I immediately started to rub the pearls from my dress and much like I hoped, they came loose and sank to the bottom of the sea. At first I tried to swim to the surface again but my now soaked dress was way too heavy and kept pulling me down. I grew tired quickly and my world started to turn black. The darkness was so comforting that I decided it would be better if I would just give up trying. My body went limp and I felt myself drifting away.

The waves of the sea and the sounds of seagulls were the first things I heard again. My eyes fluttered open and I noticed I was laying on the back of a horse. No, not a horse, a unicorn!  
"Maria." I heard. It was Robin. He sounded relieved. Could it be? Was I still alive?  
"Maria." I heard again. This time I recognized Loveday's voice. She gasped as I pulled myself up and looked at them. I laughed in relief. So, I was still alive.


End file.
